


Closer

by skyenotdaisy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, basically when grant started to realize that skye was going to get him in trouble, for skyeward month, little moments in the first half of season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyenotdaisy/pseuds/skyenotdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward has a very simple mission. Join Coulson's team, gather intel, report back to John. Nowhere on that list was become the supervising officer of a hacker from an organization he hates and start to develop a weakness for her. Too bad it seems to be happening anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Ward was really starting to become frustrated with this game of hide and seek that Skye always seemed to want to play. She liked to do it when she didn’t want to train, and Ward couldn’t count the amount of times that he had to look all over the bus in all the nicks and crannies trying to find his Rookie just to get her to the punching bag. It annoyed him to no end, and he was sure that she knew it, and was probably doing it on purpose which made him question why she was doing it now. They weren’t training, it was late at night, and most of the people on the bus were sleeping off the long day that they had gone through. Losing the scientist and Quinn definitely hadn’t been a win, and everyone wanted to forget about the disaster for a few hours. Ward, on the other hand, was just pleased no one had died, and he also had to admit that he was feeling a little bit of pride for Skye. She had done it, he had doubted her severely, but she had managed to infiltrate Quinn’s manor and get him and Coulson in. Ward thought she deserved some praise for that, so he had set out to find her after a nice hot shower and change into some more comfortable clothes, only to find her bed empty. He had checked the usual places first, kitchen, lab, command center, before making his way downstairs to the cargo bay. He hadn’t found her there either, or in the SUV that he knew she hid in sometimes, and finally there was only one place left to look.

“What are you doing in here?” Ward asked in confusion as he saw the curly dark hair swinging from the seat in the cockpit as Skye laid in it sideways.

Skye turned her head, looking at him for a moment before turning back to look out the window, her feet swinging in the air on the other side of her chair. “Just wanted to watch the sky for a bit.”

Ward raised his eyebrows at her. “Was that a pun?”

Skye grinned at him as he took a seat next to her. “Maybe. I’m surprised and impressed you picked up on that Robot. Are your circuits okay?”

Ward scoffed and shook his head. He didn’t know why Skye was still on this kick that he was a robot, but he had learned by this time that it was best to just ignore her and not argue with her because it always lead him nowhere. “I thought you’d be sleeping.” He told her as he settled back in May’s usual seat.

“I’m not. Couldn’t get my brain to shut off.” Skye replied, looking back out the windows at the stars.

“You’ve had quite the day.” Ward said, nodding his head.

“I got a nice swim in though. It’s been a while since I’ve had the chance to do that.” Skye said.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about that … Why exactly did you decide to take a dip in the pool?” He asked curiously.

It took a few moments before Skye responded, but Ward was nothing if not patient. After all, he was training her. “I couldn’t pull the trigger.” She said quietly.

Ward nodded, leaning back in his chair and turning his own gaze to the stars. He had told her it took a lot to pull the trigger, and he didn’t think that she had it in her. For some weird reason … he was glad she didn’t. There was such a … goodness in her. Some sort of innocence that makes her so … Skye. It’s an innocence that he lost long ago. An innocence that you didn’t see in specialists or even S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents anymore, and it was just … refreshing to see it again. He knew if she continued on this path she would lose it eventually, but for now, he was glad that she still had it. “You know, that’s not necessarily a bad thing.” He told her, focusing his attention and his gaze back on her.

Confusion filled her face at his words. She was obviously surprised by his lack of frustration at her for not being able to kill Quinn. “He got away, Ward. Who knows what he’s going to do now? Who he might kidnap, and what if we can’t rescue them next time? That’ll be on me.”

“Even if you had shot him, Skye, you probably wouldn’t have killed him. We haven’t done any targeting practice or anything. What you made was a good tactical decision.” Ward informed her.

Skye cocked an eyebrow at him. “You know, Robot, you really suck at this whole comforting thing.”

Ward ran a frustrated hand through his hair. She was right, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t trying. “I’m trying to tell you that I’m proud of what you did today, Skye.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Finally sitting up in her chair, Skye shot him a huge grin that caused some sort of ache in his gut. “Wait a second, did you just say what I think you did?”

“I have a feeling I didn’t.” Ward said, sighing.

“Are you actually saying you’re proud of me, Ward?” Skye asked, ignoring his words.

“I’m saying you made a good tactical decision.” He told her, hoping that she would drop it, though highly doubting it.

It seemed that Skye was always destined to surprise him though. She just smiled at him for a few moments before getting up out of her chair and placing her hand on his shoulder, looking at him for a moment before softly kissing his cheek. “Thanks for being proud of me, Robot.” She said simply before exiting the room.

A ridiculous grin formed on his face before he could stop it. What was this hacker doing to him?

———-

“Skye, you’re not paying attention.” He told her, trying to control his anger. He knew his frustration did nothing but egg her on, and he needed her to focus. Ward had no idea why she was having such a hard time concentrating today, but today was not a day to lose focus. One wrong move could get either of them seriously injured and either she didn’t realize that or she just didn’t care, but Ward was pretty certain it was the first. Skye didn’t tend to think of what her actions might cause most of the time. “The whole point of hand to hand is to be able to anticipate your opponent’s next move, how to do you expect to do that if you can’t even focus on their current one?” He felt some frustration leak through his voice, but he was unable to stop it.

“It’s kind of hard to pay attention to like five thousand things at once.” Skye’s voice was breathless from the effort she was putting out, but she wasn’t focusing on the right things, and it was incredibly infuriating and really trying his patience.

“Don’t you have to focus on thousands of things while hacking?” Honestly Ward had no idea because he knew next to nothing about Skye’s skills with a computer, but he figured it was a logical assumption.

“That’s different,” Skye said, crossing her arms over her chest, and Ward quickly had to avert his gaze back up to her face.

“How so?” Ward asked her.

“You can eliminate variables. You can cross out things and get rid of them easily until you’re left with the only way to get in. Not to mention there’s usually some sort of pattern that you can look for.” Skye explained.

“And you don’t think there’s a pattern or way to eliminate movements here?” Ward asked her curiously.

Skye raised her eyebrows at him.

“I’m not saying there’s much of a head start or notice, but your opponent is always going to give you a split second’s notice before he moves. You don’t have to focus on everything. You just have to get inside your opponent’s head. Size them up, and figure out what their most likely moves are, and focus on those. Say … I came up behind you like this.” Ward reached forward and quickly gripped her wrists, pulling them into an iron grip behind her back. “What do you feel?”

Skye didn’t struggle, just paused for a moment before speaking. “That you’re strong.”

“Do you think you’re just going to be able to rip your wrists out of my grip?” He asked her.

“No,” Skye answered.

“So what do you do?” Ward asked.

There was a slight pause before Skye’s foot slammed down on his toes and she used his moment of surprise to twist her wrists out of his grip and turn to face him, a huge grin on her face.

A smile of Ward’s own formed on his face for half a second before he switched it off. “Good, now, what about this.” Ward wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling him against her, his other arm wrapping just below her neck in a firm grip, but one definitely not able to hurt her with. Ward didn’t know why, but he found himself a little breathless when he spoke. “What – What do you feel?”

He felt Skye’s gulp against his arm and bit back a reaction of his own as she wiggled against him, wondering if she had done it on purpose. “I – um … strong again.” She said.

“What else?” He asked.

Skye was silent again, still fidgeting in his arms.

“Focus,” he said, tightening his arms a bit.

It took her a moment, but eventually she realized that he had left his side unprotected, and she slammed her elbow back before twisting out of his grip and firing a punch that he blocked before swinging one towards her that she ducked.

“Good. Keep going.” Ward told her, and waited for a moment before swinging another punch that Skye managed to block this time. The adrenaline from the fight was starting to get to her, and he could see that her energy was starting to perk up, and she was focusing better, a smug smile on her face as she blocked another one of his hits, this time returning with one of her own. They kept up the sparring for a while, of course, Ward wasn’t going all out, but she was still holding her own fairly well with him for the moment. She even managed to land a blow on him, which brought him to his knees.

“You know, Ward, I think I like you down there,” Skye said, a smirk on her lips.

Ward had to fight back the urge to roll his eyes at her inappropriate comment and used her momentary lapse in focus to spin around, knocking her legs out from under her, causing her to plummet to the mat as he grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her under him. “Nice try, Rookie,” he smirked, slightly breathless as he looked down at her. His gaze roamed her features, the rose colored cheeks from the effort of their work out, the way her chest was heaving from her shortness of breath. Her hair was fanned out behind her head, the light in the room reflecting the blonde streaks. He knew he was staring, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop, and she was staring too … well smirking again.

“What is it you said about getting in your opponent’s head?” She asked innocently.

His eyes narrowed, not liking her tone at all, but before he could say anything, Skye’s hand, that he had forgotten to pin down, reached out and tickled the edge of his ear. He flinched violently at the action, and she used his distraction to kick his leg out from under him and before he even knew what was happening she was on top of him, pinning his wrists down, settling on his hips.

“I’d say I’d call that a win,” Skye told him looking far too pleased with herself and far too beautiful –

Beautiful? Where the hell did that come from?! Skye wasn’t – Okay, yeah she was beautiful. There was nothing wrong with admitting that. It didn’t mean anything did it? Skye was beautiful, anyone could see that, and especially now with her hair dangling around his face and that pleased smile on her lips while her soft body pressed against him in a really, really good way . . . Oh God, what was happening to him?

“Ward? Are you okay?” Suddenly her face was filled with concern, probably because he hadn’t said anything, and it was so … weird. He hadn’t ever seen someone look at him like that before and that weird feeling was back in his gut.

“Well, not all of your assailants are going to be ticklish, and I don’t suggest trying to find out.” Ward said, carefully controlling his face and voice.

Skye let out a dramatic sigh. “You are seriously no fun, Robot.”

Ward glared up at her. “Are you planning on getting off of me anytime soon?”

“I don’t know, you’re surprisingly comfortable for a metallic creature.” Skye said, shifting around on his stomach a bit and Ward had to bite back a groan. She really shouldn’t do that. Before he could say another word though, another voice interrupted them.

“What are you two doing?” Ward and Skye both looked up to find Coulson staring down at them, disapproval clear on his features.

“I pinned, Ward sir!” Skye sounded so excited Ward had to admit he probably would have thought it was a little adorable if he hadn’t been so embarrassed by the position they were in.

“That’s good, but you should probably let him up now.” Coulson said, ever the patient leader.

Skye sighed, but did as was told, of course she would do what Coulson told her to do. Normally Grant would say something about it, but once again Coulson interrupted his thoughts.

“Briefing in ten,” he told them before he left.

“Same time tomorrow?” Skye asked him as she grabbed a towel, wiping off some sweat from her brow.

Ward raised his eyebrows at her. “If I didn’t know any better Rookie, I would say you were actually looking forward to training.”

Skye shrugged. “Maybe I just like having you under me.” She told him, not sparing him a second glance as she headed up the stairs to the second level, leaving a gaping Ward in her wake.

———-

“Ward! Grant, help!”

He could just see the brown curls fanned out on the floor from where he was laying on the ground. There were guards all around him, kicking and punching, and he couldn’t even see an end to the limbs, but he could see a bit of her, and that was all that he needed.

Ward didn’t even remember how he got out of all those guards, how he beat them all down. All he knew was that a few seconds later, they were all on the ground, and he was undoing the ties around Skye’s wrists. She immediately threw her arms around his neck, and his arms slipped around her waist, holding her tight against him. Her body was so soft and warm and fit perfectly against his, and Ward let out a sigh of contentment as her fingers brushed through his hair.

His mind went blank as he felt her pull back slightly, her nose brushing against his in their closeness. “My hero,” Skye smiled, breathtakingly beautiful as ever and before Ward’s mind could catch up with the fact that her breath was so warm against his skin, her soft and supple lips were gently touching his.

And it felt better than anything Ward had ever done before.

Skye seemed to take the fact that she wasn’t pushing him away as a good sign and immediately deepened the kiss, taking his bottom lip between her two and nibbling on it gently, and Ward didn’t need any more coaxing. His hand splayed across her back, pushing her all the way into him as he returned her kiss, tracing his tongue across her bottom lip and almost moaning at the feeling as she granted him entrance, allowing his tongue to slip inside. Her hand tugged sharply at his hair and a groan left his lips at the pleasure of the slight pain, and he could feel her smirk against his lips.

He pulled away from her then, determined to replace that smirk with something else and kissed down her neck, stopping to make a nice mark at her pulse point. Everybody was going to know that Skye was his if he had anything to say about it. “Ward …” She called out softly, encouraging him, but then something strange happened. Her voice seemed to take on a different tone, and it was more muffled. He pulled away, looking into her eyes and frowned at her non-moving lips as his name was called out again, and he had the feeling of being shaken.

Ward’s eyes shot open to find Skye, the real Skye, in his face. “You dozed off,” she said in way of explanation, “and Fitzsimmons were wanting to know if you wanted to watch a movie with us.” Skye asked, biting her lip, causing Ward’s attention to immediately go there before he quickly looked back up at her, trying not to think of the dream he had just awoken from.

“I think I’ll stick with my book,” he said simply, picking it back up where it had fallen out of his lap while he was sleeping. That was the safer option.

“Come on, Ward, please? It’s team bonding you have to come.”

That pout shouldn’t be allowed to ever be on her face, and combined with her touch on his arm, tugging him out of his seat, it was impossible for him to resist.

One thing was for sure. Grant Ward had no idea what this hacker was doing to him, but he was sure he didn’t like it.

Well, mostly sure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for skyeward month, and I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it! I'm going to try to have at least one thing for each week. Feel free to leave comments and or kudos. Thanks again!


End file.
